My Life After Death
by affarie ava mai
Summary: Sequel to mistaken rejections. 'So you thought i was dead, well two can play at that game' Bella is far from alive but neither is she dead...yet. but as the battle with the werewolves looms ahead, and new relationships resurface what can she do about it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue.**_

I had always wanted a child,

As had my love,

But we knew we would never get the chance;

It was impossible for a vampire to reproduce,

And indeed, it was the one downside of immortality.

But that was before we had gone in search of my brother,

Before we had ever realised that their was another way to have a child,

But at the same time it was after my mate and I had given up hope, that we had found their bodies.

Those of my brother and a lifeless human, or that was what we thought until we had discarded my brother's body and had found an almost imperceptible pulse that still beat shallow in the girls veins;

That was when we had taken the chance;

That was when we had let fates hands intercept with our plans;

That was when we begun to hope once again…

Crappy prologue but stick around a bit longer,

The prequel 'mistaken rejection's prologue was much better but I had just had an epiphany,

Review or no update,

I know that if you have a heart you will review;D

Sayonara (review)

From (review…)

Affarie Ava Mai (review…)

(Ella Ava Rose) (review…review…)

p.s. that little voice in brackets is your consciousness telling you to review,

I advise that you listen to it….


	2. Chapter 2 The Dawning Truth

My computer broke down so I couldn't update. I'm really sorry but I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!

_**The dawning truth.**_

I felt warm air on my face and felt as someone squeezed my hand,

Begging me to answer, but I knew that if I opened my mouth that I would just scream;

I was on fire, every brain cell, every neuron;

Every piece of me was in flames;

The breathe was stuck in my lungs and I couldn't breathe, to summarise it;

I was dead, no if I was dead then I wouldn't be in such agony.

The last thing I remembered was a heavy pressure leaning down and me,

And being dragged through the rain and mud;

I was confused.

I hadn't been able to breathe, my lungs were on fire; my pulse had shortened;

I should be dead, and yet here I was, in agony.

What had I ever done to deserve this? I felt as if I was being boiled in molten lava, no I would take that instead of this, that was heaven compared to this.

Words failed me, I couldn't describe it, it was that torturous.

I knew that I was being moved but by what I didn't know,

all I knew was that my pulse had begun to become hear able and I could feel it as if a thick liquid were coursing itself through my veins,

I felt bruised and worn and wished that death would come quickly, I had enough pain in my life and I did not welcome anymore,

I thought for a second as my eyes flashed open that I saw my grandfather but that could not be possible, I was hallucinating.

Hot tears sprang to my eyes as I thought of my grandfather, what had happened to him?

I had thought that it was my ending, that my life was finally over but then I had been pulled, literally, out of the darkness.

And now I was trapped in a limbo state where I could not escape the anguish and sobs that racked through my body.

I began to feel again; gradually, first my hands and toes then a sort of numbness swept through me and I was pulled into a red-tinted darkness yet again …

***

I woke up some time later and was still being consumed by fire, but it had lessened for which I was grateful.

Time had eventually come to mean something again and I had led myself to believe that perhaps the devil that was now charring my body in such a mixture of fire and acid had perhaps,

Shown me some mercy but then my heart started to beat faster and faster and my shrieks of agony reached new volumes,

Whilst I tried and failed, to control myself from the sheer torment and agony that these new coils of fire that wrapped themselves around me, seemed to bring.

And then it happened,

Just like that my hearing sharpened and my torso slumped from the latest bout of agony;

And then all was quite, silent and I,

Well I felt something I had not felt in a long time;

I felt powerful….

_Okay so that's the first chapter, I will be changing povs between Bella, and Marcus also in my story Didyme lives because I think that there is not enough stories about Didyme (I've written a one-shot about Didyme's death so please read it)_

_Also check out my new story 'Everyone Hates Isa' and pretty please check out the song I wrote dedicated to new moon&twilight and review its called 'true colours' and is one of the songs I have written for my band. Also my band mates and I are stuck between the names 'motion sickness' and 'paranoia!' so tell me which one you prefer _

_Review and I'll post the next chapter soon!_

_Sayonara_

_From_

_Affarie Ava Mai_

_(Ella Ava Rose)_

_***_


	3. Chapter 3 AN PLEASE READ

Hello again. It is me I have returned from my bedroom (where I barely ever come out of) okay basically RosieRathbone and KimberelyCullen are doing a one-shot contest. If youwant any more information then the site to follow is;

.net/s/5504858/9/

I really hope you guys will write an entry for it and DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!! or else you won't be able to review for the next one. Again CHECK OUTTHE CONTEST, PRETTY PLEASE!!! I will delete this chapter later on so if you want to review at all go to one of my previous chapters.

Sorry for any inconvenience caused and I hope to see you all writing for the contest.

Xoxo

Ella-Ava Rose


	4. Chapter 4 note will be deleted after

Sorry not an update but just to tell you guys that I have written a new story called;

**'Mistaken Identity'** and thought that some of you might enjoy reading it. Its really fucking messed up but it should be good. Although minors are not advised to read it here is the summary;

_Bella was strange and shy. But the Cullen's never thought anything of it, and to them she was just 'New Girl' but everyone has secrets in their lives and Bella, in particular. Rated M for Language, Rape and other things. Better than it sounds guarantee!_

So go onto my profile and check it out, it should be great and I have a good feeling for it. I also am writing another story which will be called **'One's Destiny' **and it is a charmed\twilight x-over, contact me for information and I am still looking for a beta(who will still review for the chapter) for my stories 'Everyone Hates Isa'. 'Mistaken Identity'. 'The Forever Immortals'. 'Cryptic Obscurity'. 'My Life After Death' 'The Everlasting light Of Day' and 'Bella's Sense Of Humor' so if you are interested PM me. Kk?

Here are some extra notes for all of my stories;

**Everyone Hates Isa;** will be updated in 2-3 weeks. I need time guys. I don't want to _not _update guys but it has to be done. I really appreciate all the reviews and support you guys give me but my mom is preggers again and I need some time helping her and all that Jazz, plus school is a bitch. Lol still need beta.

**One's Destiny; ** will be uploaded when my beta earth-Fairy2006 gets back to me.

**Mistaken Identity; ** please check it out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**The Forever Immortals; ** will be updated within the week.

**Cryptic Obscurity; ** is on its second chapter and is after being updated, please review for me!!!

**My Life After Death; ** author going through denial. Doesn't know what to do. Ideas please?

**The Everlasting Light Of Day;** as I said before I think failed for what I had planned from the start but I will continue -sigh- I'm disappointed with it.

**Bella's sense of Humor;** I am continuing!!!! yay!!!! stay tuned for more.

There that's what I needed to say and this will be put up on all my stories.


	5. broken hand

_this is a mesage to all affarie ava mai (my sis) fans that read her stories._

_its actually an hillarious story_

_We went to a zoo were the animals run around and you drive through and when we got near the birds Ella (affari ava mai) decided to get closer to the birds got out of the car and went to take a picture of the pelican and when she did the flash went off and the pelican when crazy and attacked the hand her camera was in (which was her right arm) and in her effort to save the camera broke two or three finger and twisted her pinkie she is in much pain and will be unable to even type for about a month so I'm very sorry but …….. No updates for that time I would appreciate it if you would leave her some reviews wishing her to get well soon_

I told you it was a hilarious story even she thinks so well she's really sorry and promises to get back to writing as soon as she possibly can until then just stay strong

xXx BlackRosesOnMyGrave xXx


End file.
